orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairchild Home for Children Part IV
Official Summary Time has run out. With Joachim unaccounted for, Grace having lost her mind to darkness, and Kiera confronting horrifying visions from the past, Gabriel's path to whatever baleful end is nearly unobstructed. The walls themselves seem to lean in, anticipating an unspeakable banquet, as all assembled take part in a ritual nearly none of them understand. Detailed Recap Kiera, terrified and unhinged, attacks Mike with her metal bar. He stops her, and she comes to her senses, apologizing profusely. She reveals that she saw his memory. He says "it's happening again," and "the bull men" built Fairchild for a dark ritual involving a baby and murder. He believes everyone there is doomed. Kiera wants to save Samantha, but he says the house won't allow it. He has a metal bar of his own, sharpened, and says he needs to kill everyone to save them from a fate worse than death. He tells Kiera to flee. Instead, she charges him, he hits her in the head, and she's knocked unconscious. Grace comes back inside and sees a frantic Dr. Crane. He shows her some old pages from Darren's hiding place that refer to the deaths of 1947. Grace reads them. They are from Ignatius Fairchild's journal. His handwriting becomes more erratic as the dates go by, mentioning a "tablet" with instructions, and a need to make the house "inviting and comfortable to the one returning." He mentions cookies, which were Jocelyn's favorite, and implores her to return. He suggests that he knows a way to resurrect death, but the "bull men" threaten to interfere. There's a huge recipe for chocolate chip cookies, which ends in instructions for human sacrifice. He mentions several stars, E7236, A397, and B682, which must be aligned for the resurrection to work. The last entry says Tammuz is coming. Grace loses her mind, and becomes convinced that she must bake the cookies in the recipe to make the space inviting so the ritual can happen. She tries to convince Dr. Crane to help her bake them, but Crane is stabbed from behind by Mike. She addresses Mike as "Grandpa," believing he is her perhaps deceased grandfather, and he stabs her, too. As she feels her life slipping away, she lets go and invites death, and her spirit is pulled into the house. Grace's ghost now understands how many people have died here and been absorbed by the house, which contains a labyrinth within its walls. She knows that the labyrinth will open and allow Tammuz and Ishtar to enter and purify the world -- if the ritual is completed and Samantha's baby becomes the vessel for Ishtar. And perhaps Grace's spirit can control this and become the goddess. Kiera awakens in Mike's workshop. She feels a sense of hatred and hunger coming from the walls, and hears screaming. She wants to save Samantha. She sees Dr. Crane and Grace dead in a huge pool of blood. Grace's spirit leads Kiera to Samantha. Kiera finds Samantha heavily asleep in the ISU, and tries to wake her, and notices that her belly has gotten larger. Darren and Gabe burst in through a window, naked, bloddy, and furry, with bull masks. Gabe rushes to Samantha and Darren to Kiera. Kiera hits Gabe. Darren stabs Kiera slightly. His eyes have become bull eyes and he licks her face with a long tongue. She falls to the ground, dying, and he clearly intends to rape her. Somehow, the hecate reaches back through time and animates her blood, bloodcursing Darren and healing her wound. Gabe guides Samantha out the window and down the fire escape. Joachim awakens, tied to a chair in the girls' trailer. He frees himself and sees a fire burning in a bronze urn, and cuneiform symbols drawn around it. Gabe enters the trailer with Samantha, Kiera pursuing. Kiera hits Gabe in the head, embedding the bar in his skull, but he continues heedless of the injury. Grace leads Mike by manipulating light and shadow in the house, and locks him in a broom closet. She directs gas through the house to knock any survivors unconscious so, when she is born as Ishtar, she can eat them. She launches a terrifying mental attack on Joachim, preventing him from following Gabe and Samantha into the ritual space. Gabe cuts his own throat and covers Samantha with blood. The birth begins. A creature that looks like a cross between Jocelyn and Grace climbs out of Samantha. Its skin is covered in mouthed tentacles that eat Gabe's, Samantha's, and Joachim's bodies. Kiera panics and flees into the snow. Hours later, she wakes up in the backseat of a car, wrapped in blankets. There's a note from Darren saying she "owes him one" the next time they meet. Quotes * "There are no coincidences, I'm afraid." - Grace Kepner * "The bull men are fools. In returning their beast to life, they would throw away the power of resurrection. If the mechanism remains intact, though, once Jocelyn is with me again, I will tell others of this secret. Mankind no longer need fear death." - Ignatius Fairchild Music Credits * Free Dramatic Scores - Tales from the asylum * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Blue Crystal Star - Emerald Earth * Kai Engel - Anxiety * Naoya Sakamata - Get Closer * Kevin MacLeod - Lightless Dawn * Naoya Sakamata - Vermilion Pt. 2 - Dark Piano Version * Myuu - MSP#1: VICIOUS * Pok3re - And then the rose said... * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 72: Fairchild Home for Children Part IV Category:Episode